


Tick Tock

by Ravendor



Series: Anticipation [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendor/pseuds/Ravendor
Summary: What will Alfie do with the sexy surprise waiting for him at home?





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I've ever publicly posted, so please be kind. I blame any and all errors on the three glasses of wine I had while editing. There will be two more parts as soon as I can write them.

You carefully tied the knots in the silk scarf you had looped around the slats in the headboard. The plan was to tie loops in the scarf just right so all you'd have to do is slip your hands in and tighten. You had already tied your legs to the bottom corners of the bed, leaving them loose enough to pull your knees up but not enough that you could close your legs. 

"Fuck!" This whole 'tying yourself up naked to surprise Alfie' wasn't working out so well. Tightening the knot wasn't the problem like you had expected. Making sure the loop around your wrist was tight without being too tight was the challenge. That you only had one hand and your teeth to do it with really made things difficult.

Alfie was supposed to be home any minute. You had bribed Ollie with a basket of muffins and cookies, and then a promise to babysit his kids when the baked sweets didn't work, to make sure his boss was out of the office and on his way home by 8 whether he was done working or not. 

Alfie often put in long hours and his unpredictable schedule wouldn't work with something like this. You didn't want to be tied up for hours waiting on him to come home. 

"About damn time!" You shouted as you finally got the scarf just right and flopped back on the bed. 

"Woah there love. Didn't know I was so anxiously awaited" Alfie said as he walked through the bedroom door. He stopped dead in his tracks, the look of surprise and desire on his face priceless when he saw you trussed up on his bed. "Fuckin' hell. I could get used to coming home to a sight like this" 

He took his hat and jacket off and placed them on the chair by the window, his overcoat likely already hung up down stairs. He took his time unbuttoning his waistcoat and rolling up his shirt sleeves, his eyes on you the whole time, raking up and down your body. You could see the hunger in his eyes from across the room. 

He sat down next to on the bed and ran his hand up your leg, his fingers left goosebumps in their wake. You felt his fingers continue their path up your stomach and stop on your breast, taking your nipple in his fingers.

"This a nice surprise. I had a feeling Ollie was up to something. How'd you get my own man in on your scheme, eh?" He pinned you with a gaze like you might have crossed a line, but your mind was solely focused on the feeling of him pinching and rolling your nipple in his fingers. "Hmm?"

"I... Uh... Food..." Alfie moved his hand to your other nipple, pinching hard enough to make you gasp. "I gave him muffins and cookies and... And a date night. I promised to watch the kids for him and Sarah."

"Turning my own man against me. Should be a damn crime! Ollie practically pushed me out the door! Can't say I'm complaining. You look fucking gorgeous, laid out for me to have my wicked way with you" 

Alfie took your free nipple in his mouth and worked it ruthlessly with his teeth and tongue. You couldn't hold back the moans even if you tried.

Alfie moved his hand up to your mouth, sliding two fingers past your lips, and fuck do you love sucking on those thick fingers. 

He pulled them out, your mouth making an obscene pop as they leave your mouth. He slowly trailed them down your body, straight to where you'd been dying for him to touch. His damp fingers swirled around your clit making you gasp. Your hips rocked up and down to increase the pressure. He moved his fingers down and eased them into you, pumping them in and out slowly, too slowly

You were so close to coming, but knew it'd never happen at that rate. You needed something more, for his fingers to go faster or if he would just rub your clit too, you could get there. Your hips kept rocking and the moans kept falling from your mouth. You were desperate for that little bit more, but you were trying to be patient when he pulled his fingers out and your nipple popped out of his mouth. He sat back and started to get up. You looked up at him with surprise and confusion as to where this is going. 

"I've got some work to take care of, love. It'll only take a couple minutes." He said with a devilish grin, knowing just how desperate he's leaving you. 

"Are you fucking kidding me Alfie?" 

"Nope." He said as he got up and walked out the door. 

"You get back here right now!" He chuckled as his foot steps continued down the hall way. "I will shoot you!" 

"Yeah and with what gun?" You heard his voice carry up the stairs. 

You went to lunge for the gun in the night stand drawer, not to actually shoot him but to at least prove a point, when you were quickly stopped by the restraints around your wrists you had temporarily forgot about. "G-d damn it." You grumbled as you collapsed back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

You didn't want to lay there and wait, but had to admit, even if it was just to yourself, that it was kind of thrilling. The idea of waiting for Alfie to get home while you were tied up was one thing. That was entirely up to you. This waiting was up to him. Well, mostly. You knew you could safe word. If you yelled loud enough, he'd be able to hear you from his office. Beyond that, it was out of your control how long you laid here. It was up to him when he'd come back and finally touch you again. You were going to make him pay for this, and the longer Alfie made you wait, the longer you'd have to think of how.


End file.
